Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a smart watch.
Description of the Related Technology
Various multimedia devices, such as a television set, a mobile phone, a navigation system, a computer monitor, a game machine, etc., include display devices. In recent years, a curved or folded display device (hereinafter, referred to as a flexible display device) has been developed in accordance with increasing market demand. The flexible display device includes a flexible display panel and various functional members including diving circuitry to transfer image data to the display pixels.